ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Nispel
Marcus Nispel is a feature film director and producer, as well as a director of television commercials and music videos. He started a production company with partner Anouk (Frankel) Nora Portfolio Artists Network which later merged with RSA (Ridley Scott Associates) Black Dog Films to form Portfolio/Black Dog. He also worked at RSA as a commercial director for several years. He is married to singer/songwriter/commercial editor Dyan Humes-Nispel, who has written songs for various artists including Whitney Houston. In 2014, Nispel directed the ghost exorcism film ''Exeter'', formerly titled Backmask. Filmography Videography 1990 * Al B. Sure! – "Had Enuf" * Curtis Mayfield featuring Ice-T – "Superfly 1990" * Olé Olé "Love crusaders" * Olé Olé "How Can I Believe You" 1991 * C+C Music Factory – "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" * C+C Music Factory – "Things That Make You Go Hmmm..." * C+C Music Factory – "Here We Go (Let's Rock & Roll)" * Divinyls – "Love School" * Inner City – "Till We Meet Again" * Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam – "Let the Beat Hit 'Em" * Mantronix – "Don't Go Messin' with My Heart" * Mariah Carey – "Make It Happen" 1992 * Faith No More – "A Small Victory" * Lisa Stansfield – "Someday (I'm Coming Back)" * Martha Wash – "Give It to You" * Trey Lorenz – "Photograph of Mary" 1993 * George Michael – "Killer/Papa Was A Rollin' Stone" * The B-52's – "Good Stuff" * Billy Joel – "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" * Eternal – "Stay" * Hi-Five – "Unconditional Love" * Pauline Henry – "Feel Like Makin' Love" * Hi-Five – "Never Should've Let You Go" * Go West – "Tracks Of My Tears" 1994 * All-4-One – "I Swear" * Crystal Waters – "100% Pure Love" * Fu-Schnickens – "Breakdown" * Gloria Estefan – "Turn the Beat Around" * Amy Grant - "House of Love" * Jade – "Every Day of the Week" * Tevin Campbell – "I'm Ready" * Wet Wet Wet – "Love Is All Around" 1995 * Bette Midler – "To Deserve You" * Janet Jackson – "Runaway" * Mylène Farmer – "XXL" * Mylène Farmer – "L'Instant X" * Elton John – "Believe" * No Doubt – "Spiderwebs" 1996 *Scorpions – "You and I" *Fugees – "Ready or Not" *Lil' Kim featuring Puff Daddy – "No Time" *Mylène Farmer – "Comme j'ai mal" *Luis Miguel – "Dame" *Herbert Grönemeyer – "Bochum (Live)" 1997 * Spice Girls – "Spice Up Your Life" * Bush – "Greedy Fly" 1998 * Puff Daddy & The Family featuring The Notorious B.I.G. and Busta Rhymes – "Victory" * Sunz of Man featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard and Earth, Wind & Fire – "Shining Star" * Bryan Adams featuring Melanie C – "When You're Gone" 1999 * Terror Squad – "Whatcha Gon' Do" * Mylène Farmer – "Souviens-toi du jour" * Bryan Adams – "Cloud Number Nine" 2000 * Ronan Keating – "Life Is a Rollercoaster" References https://www.linkedin.com/company/rsa-films External links * * * The Hollywood Reporter * Marcus Nispel at the Music Video Database Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Advertising directors Category:Art directors Category:Fulbright Scholars Category:Horror film directors Category:Living people Category:Music video directors